Attachment
by Bitterestt
Summary: Office! AU. Kise's working life was all downs, occasionally an up. But upon meeting efficient Momoi again, he finds himself working for the infamous Aomine Daiki! Alongside elite and "miraculous" Level 57 staff, Kise must survive his tests and trials or will he follow in the footsteps of previous assistants: fired within 3 days? Aokise, kagakuro plus other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tadaa! So I got this idea and here it is! ****ヾ****(*´∇`)****ﾉ ****I adore aokise very much so (≧▽≦) whee hopefully I'll be able to add more side pairings soon? *whispers* kagakuro? midotaka? murahimu? Tell me and I will try! ψ(._. ) **  
**Please pardon my amateur writing hahaha. Enjoy! **

Ever since the death of his parents (plus an overload of debts to repay), Kise worked hard, juggling multiple odd jobs to make ends meet, absolutely adamant about abstaining from draining what was left of their finances (or rather whatsoever inheritance left.) Being the only boy- no, _man_- of the house consisting three siblings, Kise felt it was his duty to provide and protect his two elder sisters, be it older or not.

He was an independent person, and adapted very well to various jobs, constantly striving to be the best possible, so as to secure a higher income to provide for his family.

Finally, after a long long time of scrimping and saving, he finally managed to rent a small apartment for his two sisters to live comfortably, whereas he opted for a cheap motel within his job's vicinity to spend the night.  
_It's okay, _he told himself. _Girls should be protected, and besides, this is nothing._

xx

Meeting with Momoi again was sheer luck- a random occurence of meeting this acquaintance at his workplace then. He had once gone for a part time modelling job, and meeting the cheerful pinkette was pure fate.  
Since she easily stood out (her bubblegum hair) and they happened to be heading in the same destination; with Momoi running errands and Kise going to his photoshoot, they started to talk and thus their friendship blossomed.

They had clicked rather well, due to similar interests, and also both individuals mirrored sunny personalities and a exuded a bubbly nature.

Chatting up on old times over a cup of coffee soon restored the time lapse between them, and rekindled their relationship, since Kise had only worked at that agency temporarily.

Once while Momoi met him during his break at the little cafe he worked at, Kise had casually ranted about how hard life was, and stress and fatigue had caused him to faint a couple of times (thus losing the other previous job).  
Momoi listened in quiet understanding, and said she would try her best to help him.

xx

"Ki-chan, Ki-chan!" the pinkette waved ecstatically, a warm smile plastered on her face as she sauntered into the current shop Kise was working at.

"Momocchi!" he beamed warmly, giving her a hug. "How are you?" he proceeded.

"Better than ever! Speaking of which, my company is kinda hiring a new secretary.. Would you be interested?" Somehow, there was a mischievous glint in those twin pink orbs.

Kise hesitated for a moment.  
"I don't know.. I mean, in the past three months I was a delivery boy then a cashier, then a coffee shop waiter, then a patisserie assistant, and now I'm a florist," Kise sighed in exasperation.

"Basically, I'd love to find a stable job, but I don't really have any adequate experience or qualifications so," Kise mumbled, a tiny bit embarrassed of how frequent his job hopping was. To him, the higher pay the better to support his family.

"Hmm. I think you'd be quite suitable! Besides, you'll be working with me and other _miraculous_ people, it'll be fine! Plus, I know the boss there, I was his childhood friend," she proudly announced, pausing for dramatic effect. "I could always help pull some strings.." she trailed off.

"Oh, that would be brilliant, Momocchi!" He gave her an accustomed bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much!"

Momoi started to smile.  
"No guarantees though, Dai-chan can be an idiot at times."

Her statement was met with an agreeable hum. Really, this blonde had an awfully contagious 'sunshine effect' on the people around him. Radiance was what Kise's strongest charm was.

xx

_Oh shit, I'm going to be late and I have no idea what to wear. _Kise glanced at the clock on those dilapidated walls he detested. He had arranged an appointment to meet the president of Kiseki Corporations, or rather, Momoi's childhood friend.  
Nonetheless, it was the person overseeing the entire 60 levels of the opulent, lavish building and Kise could not help feeling nervous.

_It's a president of one of Japan's most industrious businesses we're talking about! How do I not look so shabby? _Kise was a bundle of nerves, afraid he would be underdressed and give his first impression a turn for the worst.

"I better tell Momocchi I'll be late, ssu," Kise chided himself, yet another factor that could lead to his potential unemployment. He groaned. Why was finding a shirt to wear so hard?!

After what seemed like eternity, Kise finally settled on a crisp white dress shirt he wore only on special occasions like weddings, rolling the button-ups to his elbow, trying not to look too formal or casual. He then made his way to meet Momoi so she could lead the way.

xx

"Ah, I'm so sorry Momocchi! I couldn't decide on what to wear ssu! I didn't want to make you look bad.. and still God knows what _your friend_ would think," he said, with an added hint of sarcasm.

"Ki-chan, you look really nice, okay? Don't underestimate yourself! You will be fine! I mean, even though Dai-chan has a reputation for firing his assistants after three days, but still-" the last sentence in defence of Aomine Daiki tapered off, interrupted by the sharp male next to her, as they walked side by side towards Kiseki.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! I should have kept my job at the florist's!" Kise whined, thinking that chances of him being selected was all the more minute.

"Ki-chan, the pay here is more than tenfold, mind you." Momoi defended, after all, she was a part of Level 57 staff.

Kise heaved a sigh. In his heart, he secretly hoped his potential employer wouldn't turn him down that harshly or cruelly.

The distracted duo were going to be late for the stipulated time, as predicted by the blonde- but it was _Momoi_, so obviously time didn't matter- she dismissed his opinion, saying it would be fine. Her shopping came first.

xx

Aomine Daiki always stepped foot onto Level 57 at precisely 10:00 am in the morning, rain or shine.

He eyed the male standing in front of  
his desk, alongside the pinkette.  
_Not bad,_ he thought, _he has a good physique, seems reliable. Satsuki does indeed have a keen eye for these kind of things._  
Glancing at his Rolex, Aomine started to speak. "You enter my office 7 minutes late and you still expect me not to fire you?"

_Ouch,_ Kise winced, _that was harsh for starters._

"Ah, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Dai-chan," Momoi shot him a death glare; "That was really mean! Besides, I got him to follow me to buy my shoes, see?" She waved the glossy black paper bag carrying her sneakers. "Don't blame him," she drily concluded.

Aomine gave her his signature grin before turning to his future secretary.

"Well, you always could redeem yourself by helping me buy a hot latte from Starbucks. You have ten minutes, or you're fired." Aomine tossed him the exact change he fished out, and Kise caught it with perfect reflexes.

"But-"

"9 minutes 52 seconds."

Kise ran out of the room.

Momoi was puzzled. "But Dai-chan, don't you always or-" Aomine raised a hand to stop her.

"I have my own plans." he merely said, smirking.

xx

Kise came back at precisely 10:26, a minute late. _ONE goddamn minute_. Kise facepalmmed. _Oh my god I am going to get fired because I didn't get my boss a latte on time_.

Kise breathlessly entered Aomine's room.

"I- I'm so sorry, I got confused and lost and all," he paused to catch his breath."I- I'll leave-"

"Hold on. Hand it over."

Kise looked at Aomine with a confused expression of his face.

"Hah?"

Aomine tried to refrain himself from laughing. Kise Ryouta, wasn't it?

"The coffee, you idiot. "

The blonde widened his eyes a split second later, a faint red hue coating his perfect complexion, before staring at the cup he held onto for dear life.  
_Jesus, how much stupider can I get?! _The blonde hurriedly handed over the cup, extremely embarrassed at himself.  
Aomine took a sip of the coffee.

"It's not hot enough." That was the only blunt statement Kise got back.  
"You can have it." He added thoughtfully, shoving the cup carefully back into Kise's palms where it was cradled.

"Satsuki!" He called.

Said pinkette reported into the room almost immediately, implying she had obviously been outside awaiting her deployment.

"Yes, Dai-chan?" She feigned innocence.

"He'll be on probation for maybe a week or so until I approve. Show him around, or first introductions, whatever you want." Aomine instructed carelessly, while idly reading a report that was lying on his mahogany desk.

As the yellow and peach pair started to head for the door, Momoi turned her head, ushering Kise out first, upon hearing her appellation once again.

"What is it now, Dai-chan?" she pouted.

"Make sure he finishes the coffee."

It wasn't a statement- it was a cheeky order, seeing the playful smile on Aomine Daiki's face.  
Momoi exchanged a knowing grin and a wink, mouthing a "will do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bonus fast double chapter for the sake of my other kiseki bbys (****っ****´▽`)****っ**

The coffee cup was still nestled in Kise's warm embrace. _It wouldn't hurt to take a sip, would it? Well, I rarely ever get to enjoy such expensive luxuries..._

As if she could read his thoughts, Momoi spoke to the hesitant Kise.  
"Drink up!"

Kise frowned. "Eh, but then-" _I didn't even pay! Maybe I ordered something he didn't want? Oh no, I ordered wrong? Maybe I should have opted for less sugar? Or-_

"Dai-chan ordered me to make sure you finish it." She simply told him.

Kise obeyed. _No point in arguing, _he mused. Hmm? But contrary to what his boss had did, the latte was so warm and flavorful!

"Does Aominecchi drink things really hot? Because the latte's really really warm, ssu! It's super good, given how long it has been since I last drank coffee this nice.." Kise babbled on, recieving a smirk from Momoi.

She ignored his previous question and moved on.  
"Well then, let's introduce you to the elites of Level 57: the Kiseki team!" Momoi started excitedly.

xx

"So, this is the new guy, huh." A redhead spoke.

"Nice to meet you, ssu! I'm Kise Ryouta!"

Momoi had decided to start with the little sections of Level 57, starting with the desks nearest to the office segregating boss ansd subordinates.

"Kagami Taiga. I hope you know how infamous that Ahomine is for firing his secretaries?" He said cheekily, and Kise sniggered. _Aho_mine!

"Yep, but I'm pretty much used to that, so its alright!" He brightly replied.

Kagami seemed to have seen something behind Kise, for his eyes widened for a split second before breaking into a grin.

"Good morning, Kise-kun. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." A lithe bluenette suddenly appeared from behind.

"Ehhhh?! Goodness, please don't scare me like that, Kurokocchi!" Kise whined, causing the redhead to erupt into peals of laughter.

"Pardon Kuroko! He just has this really weird but special sort of presence, you'll get used to it soon." He smiled warmly at the bluenette.

Momoi interrupted their friendly exchange."They are the light and shadow duo of Level 57: Kagamin's usually in charge of our American ties and deals, and Tetsu-kun works hand in hand with him!"

"Kise-kun, is that a latte? Our pantry has colossal stocks of exotic snacks and drinks due to a certain colleague, so you don't need to waste money buying those fancy brand names." Kuroko stated as-a-matter-of-factly, slight concern ringing in his monotonous voice.

"Ehh, but Aominecchi asked me to buy it for him, but I was a minute late and he said it was cold!" Kise retorted, pretty lips in a pout.

Kuroko, Kagami and Momoi exchanged suggestive glances and broke into playful smiles. (Or rather, only Kagami saw Kuroko's tiny smile.)

"Momoi-san, should I tell him?"

"By all means, if you want to."

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun only drinks espressos, never lattes." Kuroko's powder blue orbs seemed to twinkle.

_Ehhhhhh?! What is going on?!_

xx

Face still flushed from the epic realisation that Aomine must have intentionally plotted to give him the latte, Kise follwed Momoi to another section of Level 57.

"Ah, the green haired boy with glasses is Midorima Shintarou. He often predicts the market and stuff like that. He has issues with horoscopes and all. His partner, there, the cute boy that always teases him," Momoi pointed from a distance at a silvery-black haired man, "That's Takao Kazunari. As much as Midorin claims he is annoyed by Takao, they're inseparable." She giggled slightly at the last sentence.

Both of them then approached their table.

"Good morning, my name is Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you, ssu!"

"Sup Kise! It's Takao. Takao Kazunari at your service! This big guy here is Midorima Shintarou." Takao returned the friendly introduction, giving a mock salute before pointing at the green haired person next to him.  
"Oi, Shin-chan, say something nice too!" Takao quipped, playfully tugging at Midorima's sleeve. _Shin-chan? Goodness, this office is full of cute people, Ryouta could easily get used to this! (≧▽≦)_

"Go die."

"Shin-chan! Stop being such a tsundere!" Takao pouted. Despite the vehement argument of "No, I am not nanodayo!" in the background, Takao waved his hand dismissively, and translated.  
"What Shin-chan actually means is, what horoscope are you?"

"Hah? Uh, gemini!" _Right, the horoscope issues were kicking in._

"Mm, that will suffice! Expect lucky items and predictions on your love life or whatever," Takao sighed, knowing Midorima's exact routines. _I think I understand why they're a team! They match! _

"Takao. About this statement here.." Midorima, ever the serious worker beckoned Takao to question him on proper work.

xx

Moving on, Momoi introduced Kise to Mueasakibara Atsushi, a purple haired giant (_colossal, even), _who worked with Himuro Tatsuya, a pretty raven haired man. Murasakibara and Himuro were in charge of planning, for instance if clients wanted to meet, they would arrange it in such a manner that the ambience would suit; or rather, into their company's favour.

Last but not least, Momoi let Kise meet Akashi Seijuurou, a redhead with heterochromatic eyes ablaze, one crimson, one gold. Apparently, he was on an internship.

"Akashicchi's name sounds very familiar though..." Kise pondered aloud.

"Ki-chan, he's the sole heir to the entire Akashi Industries and fortune! Of course it'd be familiar!" Momoi replied, as if the answer was super obvious.

Kise's mouth hung agape. _Whoa, this company is full of wonderful people, I hardly fit in..._

"Hello, Ryouta." The redhead smiled warmly. "This is my _personal assistant, _Furihata Kouki." Akashi introduced, strongly emphasizing on their relationship.

"Pleasure to meet you, ssu!" Akashi delivered a firm handshake, and signalled Furihata to do the same.

" G-good morning!" Furihata stuttered, making the redhead next to him curl his lips into an amused smile. _Aha, Furihatacchi looks like a chihuahua in front of a lion! _Kise thought, showing a small smile.

xx

Momoi led Kise to his new workspace, a black desk with elaborate accessories and compartments on the desk.

"Actually, Level 57 has the highest ranking elite staff. Each pair is assigned a whole group of Level managers under them, and the hierarchy continues. Eacg pair is in charge of the 6 major teams, named after universities the graduates come from. Kagamin and Tetsu-kun are in charge of Seirin Level, Midorin and Takao Shuutoku, Mukkun and Himuro Yosen, Akashi Rakuzan, and me and Dai-chan take over Kaijou and Touou merged." Momoi huffed, explaining.

Kise was so impressed. _What am I even doing here?_

"Don't worry, Ki-chan. You'll do fine! Trust me, I have good foresight." Momoi winked, giving Kise a reassuring pat on the back. "Work hard and make Kiseki and Dai-chan proud, hmm?"

Kise nodded eagerly, resolute and determined to survive the trials of his boss. Or as Kagamicchi plainly put, Ahominecchi.

"Momocchi, how come the best don't use Level 60 instead? Like don't the best use the highest?" Kise asked puzzled.

Momoi laughed. "Mhm yep, we were supposed to use Level 60, but Dai-chan somehow insisted on 57 because it had some sentimental value or something. You're his secretary! Ask him sometime!" She joked. "So we use upstairs for storing." She supplied. _Ever the efficient woman!_

xx

Still in the midst of adapting to Level 57's structure and layout, Kise was summoned into Aomine's office.

"A-Aominecchi? You called?"

"Yes. As my potential secretary, you must learn to copy well with good penmanship. Copy this script _exactly._" Kise was handed a handwritten business deal proposal.  
"Every time you finish a paragraph, let me check. If I do not approve, you'll redo it from scratch."

Kise gulped. _It's only my first day, Ahominecchi! So mean!_

"And may I ask why there is a 'cchi' attached to my surname?"

_Oh shit._

"Well, um, that's a... bad habit of mine," Kise said sheepishly, "but if you dislike it or if it's irritating for you then I'll-"

"Leave it be. It's fine." Aomine dismissed Kise with a wave of his hand and Kise retreated without further ado.

(In fact, Aomine found it rather endearing.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Aominecchi!" Kise handed his eighteenth corrected script, about to cry if it wasn't approved, hand on the verge of snapping.  
Contrary to his laid back attitude, Aomine went quite harshly on Kise:

"Oi! Write your 'r's and 'n's clearly!"

"Your 'A' isn't identical. I said _exactly. _Did I stutter?"

"Trash. Redo."

"Inconsistent handwriting. Rubbish."

Kise winced and sighed, quite frustrated and a little sad. Why couldn't he do this? Wasn't copying his forte?!

Kise sighed. _Why can't I do this right? It's only my first day... If I can't even do this, how could I possibly move up or improve?!_ He felt quite demotivated, as everyone here had huge capabilities, and to think his was still some entry test probation!?

Seeing his frustration, Momoi and Kuroko came over to comfort Kise.

"In my opinion, Aomine-kun is being cruel to be kind." Kuroko spoke, in a hinting way. _Too deep, ssu!_ Kise whined. _Kurokocchi, why do you always speak in riddles?!_

"Come on, Ki-chan! Even if this was 'trash' to one of the best companies in Japan, isn't it the best for normal companies? You're improving a lot, cheer up!" Momoi encouraged, dropping some cookies on his desk.

"Thanks, ssu! I will work hard!" Kise said once again, resolved to conquer this stupid, stupid Aho.

Just when Kise's eighteenth copy got approved, the first word of the second paragraph got smudged.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?!" Kise groaned, slamming his face on the desk.

xx

"Dai-chan you are so mean! You made Ki-chan suffer!" Momoi complained, pointing through the blinds to where Kise had been sitting all day.

"I know, Satsuki. I kinda feel bad too, okay?" Aomine sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, it's just a test of endurance. He made it, he only has one or two more trials left before I intend to make him _my _legit secretary." He informed.

Momoi sighed, but gave a small smile. "Poor Ki-chan! He's suffered quite a fair bit in the past too..." and thus Momoi recounted Kise's story, and Aomine listenened thoughtfully before thinking aloud.

"No wonder why his shirts are limited despite his pretty face. Ah, so he was a model. Don't worry, Satsuki. I'll make it up to him tomorrow, alright?" Aomine smiled unbeknownst to himself.

"Better keep your word, Ahomine!" She nodded firmly, pinching his cheek fondly.

"Oh yeah. Tell him to stop, ask him to go home and rest. He has done enough to prove himself."

"Awh, Dai-chan's such a softie! Especially for blondes..." Momoi hummed, and Aomine told her to shut up and literally shoved her out of his office, muttering he had 'a lot of work to do'.

xx

The next day, despite his fatigue and lack of sleep (Kise was so determined to make an _exact perfect copy_), Kise made it to work at 9:59, just in time to place a fresh expresso on his boss' desk.

"There." Kise looked at the cup, with a satisfied smile. _I no longer owe you._

At the very moment Kise turned to leave the room, Aomine turned the handle of the door, trapping Kise.  
"Uwah! G-good morning, Aominecchi, sir!" Kise gave a small bow, feeling awkward since he just dropped his boss an anonymous "thank you" coffee that was actually pretty obvious.

"Sit." Aomine pointed at the swivel chair before his desk.

"Oh." was all Kise could say. _Crap, what did I do now?!_

"Come on, don't look so scared, I won't eat you up." Aomine chuckled.

_Whoa, _Kise had been so absorbed in adapting fast to his workspace that he never really got to get a good look at his boss. He had really nice tanned skin, and dark navy blue hair that looked so soft and naturally mussed.

He smelled _so good_, fresh and manly, as expected of someone overseeing Kiseki; He had a professional aura, and was clad in branded goods. Kise's one month of pay then couldn't even make up for Aomine's cufflinks.

_Damn_, his boss was so hot, come to think of it. Not that Kise was purposely looking out, but his superior just had to take off his blazer, loosen his navy tie with three buttons undone. Seriously.

He also had really good physique, close to Kise's 1.89m stature. _I wouldn't be surprised if many girls flock to him! He has an amazing figure, I must say._

Aomine sighed. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way." He took a sip, never breaking eye contact with the red faced blonde who was clearly staring at him, mouth slightly agape. Kise was looking at the rise and fall of his throat as he swallowed his coffee, and Aomine decided to tease the naive boy.

"Like what you see?" Aomine arrogantly smirked, putting down the cup and Kise started blushing like crazy.

"N-no, sir! I wasn't looking! I swear, ssu!" Kise frantically waved his hands and shook his head vehemently_. Jesus,_ _This is bad!_ Plus, Aomine had the first three buttons undone, like a teaser of the remaining covered up body parts.

Aomine laughed again. _This boy is frickin amusing. Pretty cute._

"Oi," Aomine laconically spoke, "Here." He handed Kise his credit card. Before Kise could even ask his handsome employer anything, a curt "Satsuki!" summoned the pinkette in.

"Bring Kise shopping. The two of you are dismissed. Get out." He hurried them out before they got to see him facedesk (just like Kise) because it that was so unsuave and "the only one who can embarrass myself is me". No, that had not played out how he had imagined it to be.

_Ah, so this is what Dai-chan meant. How sweet! _Momoi was screaming in her fangirl heart.

xx

Momoi brought Kise to Armani and Gucci and whatever branded shops that Aomine usually frequented. You name it, she went in, dragging a hesitant Kise in.

"Momocchi, I feel really bad.. I'm not even his official secretary, see? I can't even afford his cologne of tie!" Kise cried.

"Hmm, actually, this is the first time Dai-chan actually gave someone his card for them to spend." She surveyed the card. "Plus, it's the one with unlimited spending. Wow."

"Ehhh? You mean it isn't normal? Oh my god I feel terrible now... I'm not some charity case to begin with!" Kise started to fidget and feel uncomfortable. He didn't even fit in with elites! He was just some waiter and florist's assistant, not some high class secretary.

Kise felt dejected yet again. "Momocchi, I don't think this is the place for me... I hardly fit in, I feel so incompetent and I-" Kise's eyes started to water, but he held it in. _Boys don't cry._

"I don't want to disappoint anyone." Kise added quietly, as the two of them stopped to sit down at one of the benches on the street.

"Oh dear, you poor thing. How about I tell you stories about Dai-chan to make you feel better? How about that?" Kise gave a small smile, reassured by the pinkette.

Soon, Kise found himself listening attentively. So it seemed, Aomine had been chosen because he had raw talent, and he was unpredictable. Unstoppable. That was the one major factors to be able to survive in this industry. If one was all monotone, investments would lose and no revenue earned, which was no good.

Also, Kise gathered, Aomine used to be a really aggressive womanizer, who used to hang out with girls with big boobs. Kise flinched. His guess was right. But apparently, as the story continued, there was one blonde girl- Mai-chan or something- that he loved, but she just wanted a short fling and thus, he started losing interest in everything.

But there was one thing, Kise realised he did fit in with. _Everybody on Level 57 played basketball for recreational purposes. _Except Momoi, who would observe and keep score.

"That's great!" Kise fist pumped the air. "I could do that!" and Momoi started to giggle, seeing Kise's childish passion surface.

"Dai-chan likes navy a lot, so let's get you a navy suit, ne?" This time, Kise was dragged off willingly, with a beam that brightened Momoi's day.

xx

Meanwhile, the office workers were having a small break and were discussing if Kise would stay.

"He will." Akashi announced.

"Eh, but Aomine has this 3 day policy thing?" Takao supplied.

"Yah. But it only happens when they enter his office on the third day, and they come out fired." Kagami added.

"According to my observation, Kagami-kun, Momoi-san has never introduced us elite staff to any trainee." Kuroko said bluntly to his partner.

The rest of the staff pondered, and realised this was true.

"Maybe he'll stay, like Akashi said. Then we will have another annoying person added to Level 57, nanodayo." Midorima lamented, and he was rebutted by a noisy Takao. ("Shin-chan, I'm not annoying!")

"He seems nice," a purple haired giant lazily drawled, chomping on some snacks.

"M-maybe he'll stay, like A-Akashi-kun said!" Furihata chirped, and received a small murmur of "Spare the formalities, Kouki, I'm always right." From the redhead next to him that he adored so.

xx

Kise and Momoi returned before lunch break and waited for Aomine to return. Aomine returned right on the dot, and tried to mask his surprise.

Kise was dolled up in an exact same style as himself, except his navy tie was replaced by a dim yellow. _Shit, Kise looks damn hot._

"So. Dai-chan, what do you think?" Momoi said proudly, presenting her final product.

"You had better dress like this everyday. Good job, Satsuki." Aomine tried not to smile, unwilling to let his guard down. _Yet._

"Ano, before I forget," Kise fished out his perfect copy of yesterday's 'test'. Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask you to finish it." was all he could think of that didn't seem stupid.

"Um. I know. But uh, I guess I just wanted to prove I- well-"

Aomine held up a hand to stop him. "Hand it over. I'm going to scrutinize it later," he smiled. _Hardworking._

"Thanks for finding him, Satsuki." Kise felt a faint red hue scorching his cheeks.

Aomine opened one of the drawers and pulled out an iPhone. "This is for you. So that the office or whatever can contact you." _Whoa. I feel so professional already, _Kise thought as he grasped the box to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Aomine chuckled at the blonde's reaction. _One more day, _he told himself. _Restrain yourself, Daiki._


	4. Chapter 4

Early in the morning, Kise was summoned into his boss' office. Kise panicked. _What did I do now?! Christ I need to stop scaring myself. Breathe, _Kise reminded himself.

"Good morning, Aominecchi!" Kise happily acclaimed, a bright smile blossoming on his porcelain face. Aomine kept his fingers crossed. _Kise please pass this test._

Today, Kise donned a pale yellow button up, paired with a black tie and blazer._Damn, he looks just like those models in magazines._

"Sit." Aomine motioned, as usual, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Well. Good job, on your first trial assignment. Not bad, I expected worse. I wasn't really expecting you to copy the whole order, you know." Kise let out a small sigh of relief. _Thank god._

Aomine cleared his throat. "Kise. Can I ask you a question?" _Alright, let the awkwardness begin! _He sarcastically reminded himself. This trial was insulting, but vital.

"Mhm, ask away!" _Geez, this guy is really so innocent. He has no idea._

"Alright." Aomine took a deep breath.

"Kise. If I paid you a thousand dollars, will you have sex with me?"

Kise blinked. "_Excuse me?" What. The. Hell. Pervert! _This question sent off alarm bells in Kise's head. What the actual-

"I said-"

"Stop." Kise cut him off, fists clenched and knuckles turning white. He shot up from his sitting position, and was trying his best not to slam the table.

"Aomine." Kise flared, growling menacingly. "First of all, I am NOT something you buy. I have my dignity and chastity, just so you know! What the hell is wrong with you?! I am not some slut you use money to purchase to fuck! I am your _employee_, Aomine. Not a prostitute. I would never sell my body, for God's sake!" Kise lost it, and in a huff tried to storm out.

_Whoa, hold it. Was not expecting that. _Aomine's quick reflexes allowed him to swiftly stride over and grab Kise's arm, pulling him back and preventing him from exiting. "Don't touch me!" Kise growled.

"Wait! Wait! Give me one minute. I can explain!" Aomine (almost) wailed, sincerely peering into Kise's eyes. Somehow, Kise bought it and was convinced. He folded his arms, annoyed to be called back to his seat on the swivel chair. A scowl did not look nice on his face, his boss noted.

"Uh, congratulations. You're officially my new secretary." Aomine gave him a sheepish grin.

"What?! After all this shit and you still-" Kise screeched, shocked by this man's audacity.

"Shhhh, calm down. Aha, that was just a test." He stopped Kise mid sentence, delivering the most apologetic smile he could muster and Kise wanted to kill him. "Please tell me you didn't really think I was so desperate to stoop so low... Right? My employees are my assets, not my bitches." Aomine blatantly stated, running a hand through navy locks.

"Aominecchi! How could you!" He pouted. "That was unfair, you know. What if I just stormed out and misunderstood you forever?" Kise appealed, a frown adorning his face.

"Ah, I had faith in you." He grinned, and he managed to get yet another glimpse of Kise's adorable blushing face.

"So mean, ssu." came Kise's shy whispered response.

"Wait. So the rumours of getting fired on the third day was because..." Kise trailed off. Everything clicked into place.

"Yup. They all... thought I wanted a quick fuck. Seriously. Do I really look like some billionaire playboy or what!" Aomine clicked his tongue, annoyed by this particular perception.

Kise laughed, and supplied a "yes, you do, ssu!" between giggles, earning himself a playful thwack on the head with a rolled paper from the table top. "Say that again and I'll dock your pay!" Aomine joked. (Aomine secretly decided then that Kise's laughter would now be his favourite sound.)

"So. I, er, looked through- okay skimmed through- your resumé and you are currently staying at some dingy motel?" Aomine eyed him suspiciously, with a 'are you serious' look.

Now it was Kise's turn to give the apologetic smile.

"Well, uh, I kinda used my money to pay for the house for my older sisters, so..."

"That is a disgrace to the company's image, you know that?" Aomine tried to warn Kise sternly, almost failing. Only an oblivious blond like Kise wouldn't realise the bluff the was trying to pull.

_Well, shit. _Kise couldn't think of anything to say, so Aomine took the initiative.

"I have a spare guest room in my house." He hinted.

"Ehhh?! But I don't even have enough money... I can't afford the rent!" Kise tried his best to decline, but his boss was unstoppable, remember?

"Can you cook?"

"Um. I cook to get by, but I copy pretty well, so..."

"Deal. You can cook for me in exchange of rent. Beats takeout everyday, anyway."

"Aominecchi!" Kise chided. "Takeout is extremely unhealthy!"

"Exactly. You better cook every meal from now on properly, you hear?"

"Yes sir!"

xx

Aomine smugly relayed the 'joyous' occasion to Momoi, who in turn announced Kise's legitimate addition to Level 57. Words of congratulations and affirmations were exchanged, and Kise felt extremely warm and fuzzy. _They are so gonna be my new family!_

"Ne, Kise! Tell us, why were the people always fired on the third day? What did we miss?"

"Hurry tell!"

"Well, um. This is really awkward, but here goes!" Kise muttered. He then spilled the beans and related the whole test thing, and chatter flew around in the office instantaneously.

"What the hell? That Aho!"

"How perverted, nanodayo."

"Ah. I heard Mine-chin was a womanizer before?"

"As usual, it's Aomine-kun and his flamboyant ways."

xx

After a celebratory meal at a posh restaurant, courtesy of Aomine. He drove Kise back to his apartment, a dual level penthouse.

The interior was sleek and minimalistic, quite contradictory to how Aomine portrayed his character. (His room was cluttered and in a mess, but Kise didn't need to know that.)

It was classy, comprising of mainly black, white, and different shades of subtle blue. _As expected of a high ranking workaholic._

"The guest room's here. Make yourself at home." Aomine motioned, and Kise entered a spacious room on the upper level, painted a light shade of blue, and partial white. The colour combination reminded him of Kurokocchi.

"Cooking can't be that bad... right?" Kise thought aloud to himself. This room was surely worth it!

xx

The next day, when Kise lugged what little baggage he had over to his new address, he found a brand new kimono inside the wardrobe.

It was beautiful, made of the finest materials, a shade of blue that matched Aomine's hair. It had silver threaded embroidered flowers on them, made of exquisite handicraft. The hem, sleeves and bow were all outlined with gold fabric, and it all complimented so well. Kise marvelled at the sight of this exotic outfit. _It could make any girl beautiful. _

Aominecchi was out meeting a client, and would be late, anyway, so Kise rang up Momoi to enquire further. She dropped by, having errands to run nearby.

Kise explained his current predicament, from moving in to the discovery of the kimono to Aomine returning late.  
"Oh, this. He originally bought it for Mai-chan, I think. But she left before he got the chance to give it to her. It's her loss!" Momoi harrumphed.

Kise softly hummed in agreement, deep in thought before posing the pinkette a bizarre question. "Say, Momocchi. Would you mind helping me transform? I'd like to give Aominecchi a thank you present." Kise flashed her a dazzling smile, and Momoi figured why not.

xx

Kise got dressed, and was quite surprised that the kimono fit him nicely. He had a slender body, almost like a woman's. His creamy skin rivalled Kuroko's too.

Momoi had helped him purchase hair extensions, so as to help him pin on the accessories that came along with the kimono as a set. With loads of time to spare, the duo managed to make Kise a flawless beauty.

He donned the elegant kimono, and there was a silver butterfly and gold peony in his hair. Bunned to look like the epitome of classiness, Momoi was very satisfied with her work.

"Ki-chan looks a hundred times prettier than Mai-chan~" she said in a sing song voice, before setting off, for she had other matters to see to.

All that was left was the appearance of Aomine.

xx

Aomine came back home reeking of alcohol. It was almost midnight, and Kise was going to fall asleep when he heard the sound of the keys.

He went out to greet Aomine, half asleep, kimono now draped mid-arm, revealing milky white shoulders and prominent collar bones.

"Welcome home!"

"Mai?" Aomine staggered slightly, having a drop to much while clinching another important business deal. It was part and parcel of this industry. He wasn't completely drunk, but he wasn't 100% sober either.

"Mai, you came back..." he slurred, grabbing Kise into a tight embrace, and Kise became more awake. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_

"Mai, I missed you... Don't go," Kise could hear the plea in his usually haughty, arrogant boss. Since when did he have this vulnerable side too?

It made Kise's heart clench a little, seeing how Aomine wasn't really over Mai. _It's just a strong front he puts up._

Kise reciprocated the embrace, coaxing a slightly intoxicated Aomine towards the couch. He ran his fingers through soft tufts of navy, and they felt like cotton. Aomine was still chanting about Mai, and Kise felt quite bad for leading him on. _He won't remember in the morning. It'll be alright._

Just then, Aomine craned his neck and planted a kiss onto Kise's cheek. "I love you, Mai. Don't- don't leave," before tumbling back to Kise's lap in partial exhaustion.  
Kise's face was burning. Aomine looked like a child, almost, so innocent and pure in his love. That twinge and the clenching of his chest came back.

_Shit, what am I feeling?!_

_Sleepy, _his subconscious echoed, answering his rhetoric.

Kise gave in. Both boss and subordinate ended up fawll asleep on the leather couch, with Aomine using Kise's lap as a pillow.


End file.
